Red Eyes Are Really Dark Eyes
by AnimeObsessed326
Summary: Some stupid rogue had decided that they could take the Akatsuki and attacked me on my solo mission. I knew I was trouble because of the blood dripping down my body and coating the floor. Black creeped into the edges of my vision and I soon blacked out, but not before I heard my own scream of pain ring through walls. Who is going to help injured Deidara? Now a full going story.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a short one - shot for everyone. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1

I trudged slowly towards base. My side was burning and I could feel hot blood drip down my body. Some stupid rogue had decided that they could take the Akatsuki and attacked me out of the God Damn blue.

Sasori's going to have my head for this; calling me a brat, telling me that my art is stupid and that I need to be more responsible. Hmm.

The base slowly came into view as my hazy graze settled on it. I had tried to bandage up my torn up right side, but I had must have dislocated or broken my left shoulder, making it impossible for me to do much about the seemingly never ending amounts of blood spilling from me. I knew that there had to be a trail behind that was leading back to base, but at the moment I was more worried about bleeding to death then the bases secrecy. All Pein had to do was make it rain a little, which he frequently does let me tell ya. I mean couldn't that guy tone it down a little on the rain. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the members caught pneumonia, with how damp and cold it is around here, though I wouldn't mind if Itachi died of pneumonia. It would be like killing two birds one stone: one Itachi and the other Pein tones down the weepy rain.

I walking up to the entrance and opened the stone door and walked into the dreariness of the hideout. The lights were all dimmed down and some were out. It was Kakuzu's lets save money by not replacing the blown out lights and dimming all of the others plan. The base was extremely quite which had to mean that Tobi wasn't here which was a relief with the amount of pain that I was in at the moment. I wouldn't have been able to tolerate the childish man.

Pein had a policy were at least one person was always at the base at all times. So someone was here, but you could immediately eliminate Hidan and Tobi. Those two made as much racket as one of my bombs.

As I limbed towards my shared room with Sasori hoping he was back from his mission, I just now noticing the dull pain in my lower leg, just great more injuries. Maybe my pain nerves are blown out and that is why I am just now noticing the pain down there. Now, you have to wonder if I have some other unknown injuries.

Meeting no one in the halls as I walked or more like limped down the hall, I was greeted by my door in record time for the condition that I was in. Opening the door, I noticed that all the lights were off; meaning that Sasori wasn't back, great, just great. Hmmmm.

Shutting the door behind me I made my why to the bathroom and also shut that door behind me. My legs then decide that they weren't going to provided support anymore, and I slipped down the door hitting the floor at the bottom.

I could feel all the pain catching up to me that had been blocked out from the urgency to get back to base, to get help.

I could feel blood dripping and soaking the floor, I could only vaguely see through the haze of blood pooling around me. I slipped to the side and fell till I was curled up in my uninjured side, but I smashing my shoulder. I am not sure if I screamed or not, but all I could think about was how Sasori was going to find my dead body and turn me into a puppet. I should have seen who was here at base.

Ugh. Too late now, I thought as I backed out.

I could feel gentle hands lift me up from my laying position on the floor. I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried. Someone was then propping me against the door again and trying to take off my shirt. It hurt, god that hurt my shoulder to be lifting my arm like that. I could hear myself whimper and the unknown helper stop there advance. I could hear the ripping of fabric in the background and it took me way too long to figure out that it was my shirt ripping to prevent me the pain of lifting my arm to get the shirt off.

I could feel careful warm fingers probe my shoulder after the shirt was cut away. Whimpering I tried to move away, but could feel may self slipping towards the floor again, but was caught before my torn side could hit the white tiles of Sasori and I's bathroom floor.

Propped against the door for the third time the probing fingers went down to inspect my side, checking my ribs for breaks and to inspecting the cut itself.

I must have phased out for the awhile because the next thing I know it my side has been wrapped and my arm put in a sling. I could feel my head being tipped back and my bangs falling away from my usually covered eye. My month unconsciously opened slightly and I felt something slip through my opened mouth. A glass was then held up to my mouth and water poured into my mouth, it was like all I could do was listen. I couldn't move my body or open my mouth, my only reactions were to pain. I couldn't even get myself to swallow the water.

My head was tipped back more and a hand came to my throat massaging it in an attempt to get my body to reflex and swallow. After a couple of rubs I swallowed down the liquid and what I assumed was a pill.

I felt hands come to my waist and lift me will tugging down my pants leaving me in boxers. For some reason I didn't really seem to care that whoever this was, was seeing me practically naked. All I could think about was the fact this person was helping me and I couldn't give a damn right now about n appearances.

Once the pants were off, I felt the gentle fingers probing my leg and felt the sting of antiseptic. I suddenly became glad that I hadn't been aware for the disinfecting of my torn side or once torn side now that I think about it, I think that it has been sewn back together.

Time phased out again and again in parts were the haze left for moments before returning again, I could feel a warm wash cloth running over my body, washing me of blood and sweat.

The wash cloth was back again sometime later, washing my face. I felt my body being lifted into strong arms and I realized that sometime in my haze I was moved into the bath tub with my head facing the spout so that my hair could be washed and so the rest of my wash cloth cleaned body wouldn't get wet.

I was held in strong arms for a minute till I was laid down onto plush softness that I realized was my bed. Sheets and blankets were pulled up to my chin.

Time seemed too phase together and I could hear the scrape of a chair on the wooden floors and flutter of book pages.

I finally was be able to open my eyes after some time and I tilted my head towards were I had heard the chair scraped before and the flutter of pages. My sight finally focused and my eye met dark ones.

"Itachi?" I croaked.

A/N: If you want me to continue then please give me a review. If I get five reviews then I will continue. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2. Sorry about how long it took me to chuck this out. But you know how life is, it likes to get in the way.

Chapter 2

 _"_ _Itachi?" I croaked._

He slowly looked up from his book to meet my pain one glazed eye. He set the book down on the floor and moved the chair close to the head of the bed.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"A little."

I watched him get up and leave the room, briefly feeling sadness wash over when he left. But seconds later he was back again with a bottle of something.

He poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand and opened the bottle of pills picking out two.

Moving back close to the bed he helped my sit up causing a moan of pain to leave my mouth from the shooting pain down my shoulder and side. Pills were pushed against my mouth forcing me to except then. Following the pills came water, which soothed my parched throat.

Itachi then eased me back onto the bed in a laying position. The bedding was then pulled back up to my chin and my hair pulled out so that it fanned around my head. As he worked his soft voice filter through the air:

"I gave you some of the shinobi grade pain killers that we are all given. I'm sorry that I can't give you anything stronger. You will have to wait till Sasori or Kakazu returns to give you something stronger."

"That's fine," I mummered.

Silence spread between us, though slightly comfortable, but not unbearable. I could tell that the pain killers were kicking in because my side wasn't throbbing as much as before.

My thoughts were slowly catching up to me as my attention was taken away from my pained body.

Why had Itachi helped me? He knows that I hate him. So go through all the trouble of fixing me up till am more skilled member of the Akatsuki comes back? And speaking of other more skilled members, Sasori's going to kill me, **literally**. I might as well start digging my own grave. Hmmm.

Drowsiness starting to mess up my thinking so I let my thought tapper off. My eyes slowly started to close and before sleep could take me and before I could change my mind I whispered out:

"Thank you."

Hushed voices filtered through my hazy mind. My body felt hot, like it was burning. I moaned out as a waves of pain burst from my injured side. The voices stopped and the sound of shuffling of feet filtered through the air. The bed shook as someone sat down on my bed.

"Shhh, brat."

"Danna?" I hoarsely whispered out as I struggled to open my one showing eye.

"Yeah brat, I'm right here," he said, as he gently brushed my sweaty hair back from my face, uncovering my hidden and damaged eye.

My hazy and fevered mind tried to process why Sasori no Danna wasn't mad at me for getting injured, but I couldn't seem to be able to think. It was like my mind was liquid, though one thing was for sure my hazy mind in no way blocked out my agonizing shoulder and side.

"It hurts Danna, make it stop…please."

The hand on my forehead stopped for a split second as I croaked out my plea. I had never ever begged before to anyone and never to Sasori for that matter, but everything hurt. It hurt because I had been defeated, it hurt that Itachi had seen me like this and it hurt because I probably had disappointed Danna.

"Ok brat, you're going to be ok,"

"Itachi, open the closet on the third shelf fourth basket, there should be a clear bottles and blue bottles, get me one of the blue ones," Sasori said as he gently touched my hot face with his cold hands. "Also get me one of the light orange bottles on the first self second basket."

There was the sound of rustling and footsteps on the hard wood floors. The closet doors opened and the clank of bottles could be heard as Itachi sifted through Sasori closest of poisons and medical supplies. I struggled again to open my eyes, but failed. The pop of a bottle opening pierced the otherwise silent room.

The bedding around me shifted and then the sheets were pulled down. I felt hands lifting me up and propping me on something soft and warm.

I groaned and shifted against the warm surface that I was leaning against.

Strong arms circled around my body till they held me secure. My hung back until it landed on hard but warm surface. Which I then realized was a shoulder. My hazy mind took a minute to process this. Until I realized that it had to be Itachi holding me because Sasori was in no way warm. More like rock hard and freezing, hmmm.

I was in too much pain to really care at the moment, but I was absolutely sure I would freak out at some point. Just not right now, later.

Warm hands reached up and tilted my face uprights and the cold rim of a bottle touched my chapped lips. Cool liquid ran down my throat as I swallowed.

I groaned softly as the after taste flashed by. The taste reminded me of the smell of stinky socks that hadn't been washed in way to long. Another bottle was brought to my lips, but I wined and tried to fight the hand holding my chin. I had enough of the terrible tasting medicines.

"Shh, I know that they are terrible, but this one helps with pain and will be way more effective then what Itachi gave. I promise," begged Sasori. "Come on Deidara, please." He said as he tried again to get me to drink and at that moment I decided that the want for relief from pain was stronger than not wanting to drink horrible tasting liquid.

"There you go, that's it." Sasori whispered as I drank down the wretched tasting liquid.

I felt the arms around me ease me back into laying position on the bed and the sheets being lifted to put over me.

"Stop Itachi, not yet I want to look at his side."

The sheets were moved back to my feet and I felt my shirt being lifted and brought up to my chest. Sasori's cold hands undid the knot on my side that held the bandages together. His hand went under me and I felt him lift me up slightly so that he could unwind the long strip of bandages wrapped around me.

"Itachi can you bring me a towel. I don't want to set him on the bed with his side unwrapped. It would be a hassle to have to change the sheet if he starts bleeding again," said Sasori.

I felt myself drift off and as the medication started to kick in making me more and more drossy then before.

The last thought that I had was that I was glad Danna wasn't mad.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Five more reviews and you will get another chapter! And this time I promise I will have the chapter ready faster.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter has some references to gods and devils, but not in any really bad why in my opinion or I wouldn't write it. But if you some kind of problem with it, please kindly hit the back button. I decide that I would put up this chapter even though I only got **2 reviews** , but those two reviews really made my day and helped me crank out this chapter faster. So thank you reviewers! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please shoot me a review! Happy reading :)

Chapter 3

I groaned as the throbbing pain all over my body woke me from the pleasant darkness that at this point I wanted to swoop back down and take me under yet again. But the word decided to hate me, and my wish was not granted, sadly.

I weakly shifted my legs under the sheets making me remember that my leg was hurt because of the throb pain in my lower left leg. I slowly tried to open my eyes and this time I achieved it. The world blurrily came into focus and I lift my uninjured arm up to my one showing eye to rub the sleep away.

I tilted my head to the side and was met with Itachi's black eyes watching me intently. We stared at each other for a minutes and then he got up from the chair by the bed and walked out disappearing through the door that left Sasori's and I's room.

I watched the door to see if he would come back like last time, but time seemed to tick by and I let my eyes drift shut. Not letting disappointment hit me. The pain in my body slowly died down to a bearable background throb.

The light creak of the floor panels next to my bed startled me causing me to open my eyes at an amazing speed for my emancipated condition. I was met yet again with Itachi's dark eyes, except that this time he was holding a bowl of steaming hot soup.

"You need to eat," Itachi's said in his usual monotone voice.

I opened my mouth to respond but was instead wracked with painful coughs that felt like they were tearing my throat to shreds. I brought my legs up to my chest and curled onto my uninjured side as the lung shredding coughs wracked my weak form causing tears to spring up in my eye. Even my blind eye was watering.

Hands were on my body pulling me up to a warm chest just like before, when ever that was. The hands tilted my chin up and the cold rim of a glass came to my lips. Blissfully cold liquid met my throat washing away the horrid coughs that wracked my petite form.

I reached up with weak shaky hands to tip the glass more so that the smoothing water would rush faster to its destination; my throat. But unforntionatly Itachi's, might I say annoying voice, interrupted my despite need to wash the coughing and scratchiness of my throat.

"You need so slow down or you will choke. You stomach can't handle you drinking so fast either. You haven't eaten anything in days," said Itachi persistent voice. He was starting to sound too much like Sasori and I didn't need another Sasori thank you very much. Hmmm.

He tugged away the glass of divine liquid making me whine at the loss.

"You can have more after you eat," came Itachi's even more annoying voice.

But before I could make a clipped remark back, the bowl of steaming hot soup was put on my lap with Itachi's hand holding it steady. My stomach made the decision for me about making any clipped remarks despite my various wish to talk back.

I reached for the spoon with my shaky hands. I picked up the spoon and dipped into the soup, filling the spoon with what appeared to miso soup, but my hands decide that they came first not my stomach because my hands were to shaky causing the soup to spill out of the spoon. A small sigh left my mouth. Not only was I not able to eat, but I leaning against my arch nemesis: Itachi. The gods hate me (I am starting to think that even the devils hate me). Hmmm.

"Let me help you. There is nothing wrong in asking for help."

NOTHING WRONG! Ugh, kill me now. Lets see… itachi my arch nemisis is telling me that there is nothing wrong in asking HIM for help when I am accentually helpless. Yes dear Gods (if demons are willing to do then I am all ears) strike me down before I take the help of the devil red eyed Itachi.

OK, Ok maybe I am being a little dramatic, but hey what can I say I do hate the guy for one too many resonces that I can't get into right now with the uncomfortable silence that has stretched between us.

"Ok," I all but whisper as I set down the spoon.

He reached out his hand and took the spoon that I had so recently sent back down and with his other hand he pushed me back till my back was flush with his chest, making me blush and also tense.

And now again I pray… Please don't have Sasori come in and see this. The hole base would find out (as long as Itachi's doesn't go around telling, but he honestly doesn't strike me as that type of person) and then Hidan would really have the perfect blackmailing chip.

Thinking of Sasori made me wonder where he went. He was so nice to me, unusually so. I was absolutely positive that he would be mad. My thoughts were again interrupted by Itachi.

"Relax," was the only word he said.

He dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought it up to my mouth and we repeated the process till I had drank down what I was now positive was miso soup.

After I was done, he set the bowl on the bed side table and picked up a small vile.

"For pain," was all he said as he lifted it to my mouth and tipped it back to allow the liquid to flow into my mouth.

I wanted to refuse, but I knew that I would regret it later and up making a fool of myself.

He shifted to move out from behind me, but instead o f letting me drop back like I thought he would he left his hands on my back and guided me into a lying position being careful not to jolt my injured shoulder.

"Sleep," he commanded.

And so I slept.

A/N: **NOTE: I have updates with progress on chapters for all my stories posted on my profile. I put the date so that you can see when I last gave you an update on my progress.**

Lastly, another 5 reviews would make my day and also yours (readers) to because only then will you have another chapter. Thanks again for reading and if you have any ideas about were the story should lead shoot me a PM or a review because I really don't have plot line set for this story. It was supposed to be a one-shot.


End file.
